Super Dragon Ball
ドラゴンボール |RomName=Sūpā Doragon Bōru |alias= Wish Planets |debut=Manga: "Tournament Preparation" Anime: "Combat Matches Are a Go! The Captain Is Someone Stronger Than Goku" |inventor= Zalama |user= Beerus Zamasu Future Zamasu Android 17 |color= & |class=Artifacts |similar='Earth Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball Black Star Dragon Ball Dark Dragon Ball' }}The ドラゴンボール|''Sūpā Doragon Bōru''}} are a set of seven planet-sized Dragon Balls created by the Dragon God, Zalama, and the first known set of Dragon Balls to be created predating the creation of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Overview The Super Dragon Balls are the original set of Dragon Balls, created by Zalama in Year 41 of the Divine Calendar. These Dragon Balls are the size of planets and their star marks remain the same no matter from what angle one looks at them, which was patented by Zalama in Year 42. Each ball has a diameter of about 37,196.2204 kilometers (which puts their volume just under half that of the planet Neptune). To summon the Dragon of the Gods, one must chant, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" (“Come forth, Divine Dragon, and grant my wish, peas and carrots!” in the Funimation dub) in the language of the gods. After a wish is granted, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout both Universes 6 and 7. Granting a wish drains the Super Dragon Balls of their light, and in order to grant another wish, one must wait the lifespan of a cockroach (one year's time). The Super Dragon Balls are the strongest known set of Dragon Balls as the Dragon of the Gods can grant quite literally any wish with no limitations, though the dragon can only grant a single wish per summon. Biography Background Long ago, the Namekians found the Super Dragon Balls and broke pieces apart from them to create their own set of Dragon Balls. For decades, Champa has (for unknown reasons) been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga By the time of the Universe 6 Saga, Champa has gathered six of the Super Dragon Balls and is looking for the last one in Universe 7, which makes Beerus angry due to his snooping inside his Universe. The balls Champa has obtained are held above the Nameless Planet. If Champa won the tournament, he would use them to switch the Earths of their universes. If Beerus won, Champa would hand over the six he has gathered. Bulma and Jaco visit Zuno to learn the location of the final Dragon Ball. However, their questions have been used up and are requested to return in a year. The six Super Dragon Balls Champa had were transported to the Nameless Planet by Vados. After the Tournament of Destroyers, it is revealed that the Nameless Planet is the final Super Dragon Ball. Immediately afterwards, the Super Dragon Balls are used by Team Universe 7 because of being the victors of the tournament. Whis summons the dragon, Super Shenron in the Divine Language. When it is time to make a wish, Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be revived. Bulma asks Beerus what he wished for and he simply answers that he asked for a more comfortable bed, not wanting to get too personal on his and his brother's relationship. The balls are then scattered throughout Universes 6 and 7 once more. "Future" Trunks Saga When Zamasu heard of the Super Dragon Balls, he then hatched his master plan to destroy all mortal-kind. First he murders his master, Gowasu, and steals his Time Ring and pair of Potara Earrings. He then uses the Time Ring to go into the future, uses the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku, and proceeds to murder him and his family. He then uses the Time Ring to travel to an alternate timeline in order to meet the one person who shares his ideals: himself. He murders the Gowasu of that timeline and joins forces with his counterpart. They then use the Super Dragon Balls of that timeline to grant Zamasu immortality. After which, they destroyed the balls so that they would never be used against them in Future Trunks' timeline. Universe Survival Saga The Super Dragon Balls had been gathered again for the Tournament of Power, as a prize for the winner of the tournament. It is also revealed that Champa had been secretly re-collecting them, as he provided the Grand Minister with the 3 Super Dragon Balls he had, much to the disapproval by Beerus. The last fighter standing gets to use them and have any wish granted to them. Android 17 ends up being the winner of the tournament, and uses his wish to revive all of the Universes erased by the Omni-Kings during the tournament. Known Wishes Granted ;Main Timeline *Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be brought back with a fully operating civilization. *Zamasu uses the Super Dragon Balls to swap bodies with Monaka under the belief he is stronger than Goku, only to discover he is actually a weakling (unaltered timeline; manga only). *Zamasu wishes to swap bodies with Goku in the unaltered main timeline resulting in the creation of Goku Black. However, due to Beerus destroying Zamasu in the altered Main Timeline before Zamasu got to use the Super Dragon Balls, his plans never came to fruition in the altered present timeline. Despite the Zamasu from the altered Main Timeline being destroyed, Goku Black continued to exist, thanks to his Time Ring, which prevented him from fading from existence. *Android 17 wishes for all universes that have been erased in the Tournament of Power to be restored. ;Future Trunks' timeline *Goku Black and Future Zamasu use the future timeline's Super Dragon Balls to wish for immortality for Future Zamasu. Trivia *"Super Dragon Balls" was also the name of the Black Star Dragon Balls in the German dub of Dragon Ball GT. *Given the diameter of 37196.2204 km, the radius must be 18598.1102 km. Since V = 4/3 x πr3, Volume ~27 trillion km3. *When the Grand Minister spoke Android 17's wish to Super Shenron in the language of the gods, he stated to bring back all erased universes. At this time, it is unknown if that included the erased universes 13 - 18, which were erased before the Tournament of Power, or simply the erased universes from the Tournament which were shown onscreen afterwards. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball objects Category:Fictional gemstones and jewelry Category:Fictional balls